


A Spider’s Final Thoughts

by jansen_tipmore



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Tryna Cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jansen_tipmore/pseuds/jansen_tipmore
Summary: A short story about what I though might have gone through Peter’s head as he died. I’m not handling that scene well and writing this was v therapeutic.





	A Spider’s Final Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time, please leave some constructive criticism! I’m trying to get better at this and I need a lot of help. Thanks!

This wasn’t how Peter imagined his day would end. He’d imagined more “sex with MJ” and less “being crushed by a huge peice of metal in an underground particle accelerator built by a sociopath”. He’d considered the possibility, sure, anything goes when you’re a spider-themed crime-fighting vigilante, but he was definitely hoping that the MJ thing would be what he ended his day on. But, of course that’s not what would happen ‘cause why would it? Nope, Peter was going to end his day and life in the stupid Kingpin’s stupid particle accelerator.

*****************************************************************

When Peter imagined dying, it was always in a hospital bed at the age of ninety-nine surrounded by his friends, MJ, and his children. He’d tell them he loved them all dearly and that they were the only reason he made it through all of his trials and tribulations. He would hug them all one last time then dip into a dreamless, eternal sleep.He knew that was unrealistic, but it was nicer to imagine than the alternatives. If he was being realistic, he wanted to die outside. Swinging above his home, getting to see the lights of the city he protected so vehemently one last time before his own life was snuffed out. He wanted to feel the crisp air through his suit and to smell the horrible aroma that permeated New York. 

That wasn’t how it was going to happen though. He knew how it was going to end because he was dying right now. He wasn’t going to see the City the Never Sleeps ever again. He wouldn’t feel the night air against his skin either. The multiverse didn’t even give him the disgusting stench of New York, instead he got the sterilized scent of a laboratory. Jesus. He even had to piss. Of all the days he shouldn’t have gotten the forty-eight ounce Koca-Soda from 7-11...but that’s Parker luck for you. He couldn’t have imagined a worse way to go.

**************************************************************

There was, however, one small thing that made all of this bearable. A young boy named Miles. From where he was lying, Peter could see the boy watching him die and mouthed to him to stay away. Miles started to move towards Peter to come help him anyways, until the Kingpin showed up. That angry-Bruce-Banner of a man was enough to put anyone’s Spider-Sense on high alert. But Peter wasn’t scared. He should have been. The Kingpin of Crime was going to kill him, and he knew it, but Peter didn’t feel as terrified as he should have. He knew that Aunt May and MJ knew that he loved them. He had done his best to protect New York and this entire reality from this maniac. He had failed, but not really. Not yet. Because Peter knew a thing or two that Wilson Fisk didn’t. Like the existance of a new Spider-Man. To Peter, that made all the difference in the world. As long as Spider-Man was out there, as long as there was someone willing to do what’s right and take responsibility for the great power they possess, then the world would be fine. Even if that meant Peter wouldn’t be around to see it. 

That was one of the few things that bothered Peter in his final moments, besides not getting to say goodbye to MJ or Aunt May and that he seriously had to use the bathroom. This kid, practically a baby, would be forced to take on the mantle of Spider-Man. He knew how hard that wouldl be, he’d gone through the process himself just ten years earlier. This kid would be missing out on his childhood to make sure all the other kids could enjoy theirs. When they’d met, Peter had thought that maybe he could become this kid’s mentor. They’d go swing around New York together, he’d buy him a Spider-Man shaped popsicle, he’d take Miles to go meet MJ, stuff like that. They’d be a team. Peter would finally have someone to have his back out there in the field, and Miles wouldn’t have to go through this alone. But, all his dreams of being a teacher came crashing down along with the rest of the collider. And as the amazing Spider-Man was pummeled to death by a deranged billionaire, he thought of MJ, Miles, and a future that would never be.


End file.
